Shattered Lovers
by Shattered Alchemist
Summary: The two most wanted singles are now having an odd opening. His eye candy is straight from her wildest dreams and desires. How do you explain this one to the dad?
1. Prologue

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters; they all belong to Clamp, not me, except everything else, plot, non CCS chars, etc.

****

Shattered Lovers

By: Shattered Alchemist

Prologue

There stood a girl, her dark earthen hair flowing like thousands of sewing threads, widely as it drug the place where her feet had just stepped; all that was seen was her hair. She stood there, aura unreadable, the substance beneath her was a platform of the clearest water imaginable, the moonlight just gently hitting the water, running through it as though it all held an unknown power, a power to hold all else captive. She was so mysterious, it still made one wonder, unable to focus on anything else; then, outreached a hand to the side, flawlessly golden bronzed skin, small wrists, slender hand and fingers, then the aura became so strong in magical ability it was admirable, though still frightening. Light came from those long nailed fingertips, turning into a sphere of brilliant white. It appeared in that moment, a full crystalline was the glowing blossom she held in her hand, though she wasn't holding it, it was floating above her upturned palm.

Ever so slowly, she turned her head, her golden, goddess-like, skin shining in the moonlight, every curve perfect. Lips of the purest rose, not the rose of blood, but of deep pink; the color glossy, sparkling as though millions of microscopic diamonds sat upon them. Eyes even more miraculous; the metallic gray making them so much more desirable. The almond shape gently outlined in ebony, her lashes long and upward curled with a deeper blackness, the shadows causing her eyes to seem far brighter and metallic looking. The natural deep golden tint contrasting highly with the gray, but they held something dark within them, something painful; showing she held a cold, dark world of torture and death, her eyes gave her away, not something too great to have. An eyelid closing slow and gentle, all the dark lashes forming together in a wink. Darkness consumed her now, the voice and knocking causing her to fade into her pain filled dark world, alone and sitting in her cage like an animal, or a doll in her glass case, dressed up for other peoples pleasure…


	2. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters; they all belong to Clamp, not me, except everything else, plot, non CCS chars, etc.

****

Shattered Lovers

By: Shattered Alchemist

1

The uptown was where she lived, top floor of the best bachelor/ bachelorette apartment building in the city, because she was the most wanted bachelorette in Tokyo these days, articles in the papers and several magazines about her. She was the eye of the press and everything women did practically revolved totally around her, all of her friends being pretty much the exact same, but most of them were involved or something of the sort, not her though, she didn't have enough time to have a real relationship with anyone. She was too young regardless to be tied down like most of her friends, added to the fact her older brother, Touya, was the most wanted bachelor in the city as well, being the big time Elementalist record label president, and producer, added to the fact, he, himself, was involved in several of the groups, singing with them. She'd gotten up to the top with her brother, and they were the best known in Japan and China for stars of any eye.

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto, great weather we're having," the doorman stated as she exited her building and smiled to him. 

"Yes it is, I shouldn't be back anytime soon, but if my brother or any friends happen to stop by tell them to tell the lobbyist to call me and I'll come A.S.A.P.," she said as the man nodded and climbed into her limousine answering her now ringing cell phone.

She entered her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji's, studio her outfit perfect along with the rest of her, she'd always been aware of her beauty and flaunted it greatly, regardless if anyone thought she was self-centered or not. Tomoyo was a successful fashion designer, and Kinomoto was one of her best models, which kept her on basically every cover of every magazine, the press always showing at her shoots, something she loved greatly. Her heels clicked on the floor, her pressed cream colored butter-like material pants flowing cleanly a few centimeters behind her, though it wasn't noticeable with her starched white trench coat, her long light brown hair pulled into a twist with a thin black pen, her sunglasses keeping her eyes covered. Walking up to her friend she smiled, the woman hugging her gently and kissing both her cheeks, though there was only contact with one another's cheek.

"Sakura, I thought you'd never get up, what took so long?" Tomoyo asked as the girls she was shooting a few moments ago went to change into their next outfits, Sakura walking with her friend so they could talk for a little bit.

"I'm sorry, my brother kept me up until five after I'd just left here at midnight, I only slept two and a half hours before I jumped up to shower and get ready to come here after my breakfast," Sakura told Tomoyo as her jaw dropped in shock.

"And you're not dead! Wait, how much coffee did you drink when you woke up?"

"A whole black pot, straight down, you know I've never been great at staying awake without something keeping me that way. So, how long are we going today?"

"Late, my mother's coming in from England to shoot some of her clothes for the England magazines. She said that she _needs_ you to be in her magazine, or she'll be forced to hurt someone. You know how she loved your mother when she modeled for her."

"Yes, I've only heard her go on about, _you look just like your mother, have you ever tried modeling before_ over a zillion times. So, I'll get more coffee sent to me between shoots, and hopefully, Touya won't need me until tomorrow after I sleep a few more hours tonight," Sakura laughed before disappearing with her first outfit to change.

The day passed faster than she'd thought, coffee pots brewing during each shoot as she downed them, the caffeine keeping her from falling unconscious the entire time. Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother, came at four o'clock and began her shoot which went until ten, then they were invited out to a late dinner with their other friends; Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, and Naoko Yanagisawa. The group staying out until one o'clock, when Sakura returned to her apartment to catch up on sleep, after calling her brother to see if she was needed tomorrow, and what time she was needed, but was surprised to find out that she wasn't needed anywhere the next day.

* * *

The press ate up the day of rest and relaxation, snapping pictures of her sitting out on her balcony drinking tea and sitting around in her pajamas. The doorman was surprised not to see her, and her driver was glad to take the day off to see his children and wife before they all went to bed. After sitting around all morning, however, Sakura pulled on a pair of white pants, a pair of low heeled white sandals, and a pink top which was white at the top and faded into a dark pink at the bottom, showing a thin line of her abdomen above the pants. She went out and met up with some of her friends to go shopping before they invited her out to go to a new club downtown, she knew the press might and might not be there, but she also deserved to party a bit before going back to her hectic schedule. Only going home to change into her more clubby clothes, she left and stayed gone until well in the early morning hours.

* * *

X-Elixir, the club, was packed with people, everyone ready to drink and party until they were almost unconscious. Sakura was actually glad only a few press were there, it gave her the slim chance of getting around them unnoticed. In the clubs no one recognized her to let her have a good time, but sometimes she was caught by the press, though always avoiding having something hardcore visible alcoholic in her hand, she always ordered dainty mixed drinks. Every girl had dressed to impress, and most of her friends were single, so they were all trying to catch someone's eye for the night. 

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" the waitress questioned as the girls thought, they'd sat in a booth on the balcony for now, just to get away with drinking anything rough.

"We'll have four batches of Kamikazes to start, a Shirley Temple for Rika, Bloody Mary for Naoko, a Strawberry Daiquiri for myself, and an Apple Martini for our dear Sakura," Tomoyo said boldly as the girls' jaws dropped in shock, it was their normal drinks, but never that many Kamikazes.

"Tomoyo have you lost your marbles somewhere downstairs?" Rika questioned with wide eyes, Sakura trying not to giggle at the looks.

"Come on Rika, you broke up with Jeremy three months ago and we all know you haven't got laid since. To get what we know we want we're gonna have to not care about it and get all this tension out, of course, we all know, our dear _virgin_ Sakura over here will be our caretaker while we're drunk," Tomoyo stated making Sakura's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Don't pick on me because I haven't gotten _that_ drunk to not care who I did or didn't wake up to the next morning. Besides, you know how bad I get watched, if my father or brother found out I lost it because I was drunk they'd be furious. I'm supposed to be married first," Sakura said in her own defense as the waitress came back with their first rounds of Kamikazes and their mixed drinks.

"Shut up and drink Sak, I'm not listening to you say that anymore," Tomoyo stated before handing everyone a Kamikaze, though she was pushing most of them at Sakura.

The five girls spent most of the night drinking before Sakura and Tomoyo disappeared onto the dance floor, giving themselves an audience. Scandalous by Mis-Teeq was playing as Tomoyo and Sakura danced up close and personal with each other, their hands going a bit crazy on each other. Sakura laughing through most of it as Tomoyo let the two of them rub together, mainly men were watching, sweat rising on their brows before two of them jumped in and grabbed their wrists spinning them away from one another except doing the same dance. Naoko and Rika ran out onto the dance floor hopping into the action, two of the men picking them out before Chiharu finished three Kamikazes and spun out into it, the boy dancing with Sakura letting her go before all four boys backed up, the five girls taking it all together. Pictures were snapping, but Sakura didn't care, she was having too much fun, the five moving simultaneously, their bodies covered in sweat, droplets rolling down or flying off of them giving them a misty, even sexier look.

The song played back, but this time everyone turned to the lowered cages and bar, where more girls appeared, even Sakura and the others looked, but it was the girl on the bar that had everyone's attention. Then Sakura blinked, she'd had a dream two night prior with the same girl in it, but she looked different then, now her hair was pulled into dozens of braids, a headband making them bounce outward, her bangs sticking over her left eye. Her clothes made her even more wanting, though it would be practically impossible to peel our of her pants. Her black high heels looked uncomfortable, but obviously they weren't, her pants being simple tight black lace with black leather straps crossing over her thighs, becoming full leather after the knees. Her top was like a black leather bra, an X across her front with the tight straps, and her hands covered by second skin worthy black leather gloves, though they only reached the middle knuckle of each finger.

She moved like a cat, her braids slinging her sweat out into the crowd, the girls in the neon cages moving slower, though she went straight with the beat of the music. The men at the bar picking up their drinks as she walked down, though in the middle of the song a young man jumped onto the bar in a pair of skin tight black leather pants, though without a shirt. Both the man and woman were rubbed over with sparkling oil, though it only made their golden bronze skin more appeasing. Their outfits were identical, in total, though he wore boots, his practically black hair sticking to his face after he began sweating, their bodies entangling together and the leather groaning as they rubbed together. Everyone's attention was on them, no one could look away, there was no way not to look at them, then Sakura gasped, that boy wasn't your average boy, it was her older brother and her friends were drooling over him. She had to admit, however, his muscles did make him extremely attractive, and how he moved without heaving too hard a breath, he was talented, though he always had been.

Upon the song's end, Tomoyo had drug everyone back to the table with a chain of boys following, the two on the bar in the group, though Touya was now wearing an unbuttoned sheer white long sleeved shirt, sweat glistening on his muscles. They all sat down at the booth, Tomoyo happily ordering more Kamikazes getting everyone in the groove of drinking more. Then after a few minutes Tomoyo took her time introducing everyone, her voice faltering a bit with her drunken state.

"Alright, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Touya… This is Syaoran Li, Yuki Seiko, Yuekito Tsukishiro, Takashi Yamazaki, and his sister, Maemimi Yamazaki. Everyone, Sakura Kinomoto, her brother, Touya Kinomoto, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, and Naoko Yanagisawa," Tomoyo stated as they looked each other up and down, before Tomoyo quickly added two more. "Sorry, also Syaoran's cousins Eriol Hiiragizawa and Mei Lin Li."

Syaoran Li was what caught Sakura, he'd worn something to perfectly catch your eye, tight black pants, black boots, black leather silver belt buckled belt, and an unbuttoned dark green long sleeved shirt, showing his white muscle tank top underneath. His muscles were well toned, which was highly visible, his hair dark brunette and tousled as though he'd just gotten out of bed, and his eyes, the deepest of amber gold's, like leaves falling from the trees in the autumn.

Yuekito Tsukishiro had Rika's full attention, his short chopped off platinum hair shimmering in the neon lights, pale skin keeping the attraction, and the bright blue eyes really catching her. He'd worn dark blue jeans, black boots, and a white muscle tank top, the top showing his also well toned muscles. His belt was pure black, the buckle completely unnoticeable.

Takashi Yamazaki wasn't hard to guess, besides the fact they dully remembered him from something like elementary school, hard to remember that long ago, but now he was the apple of Naoko's eye. Black hair dripping gently with thin sweat, medium tanned skin glistening in the lights, deep blue eyes reflecting the color of the ocean, black pants clinging to his legs, black belt holding a bull skull silver buckle, and his own white muscle tank showing off his slim but nicely chiseled frame, and black boots freshly polished to look that extra nice.

Then came Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was noticeably taken by Tomoyo, he seemed the second to oldest of the group, dark blue hair black in the lights, almost black, dark blue, eyes showing nicely behind his glasses, though instead of looking like a nerd, they made him more attractive. He'd worn a tight dark blue muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, studded belt, and black boots, giving him a more authentic look, his muscles, however, the largest in the group.

Yuki Seiko, he was Chiharu's by choice, his blonde hair shocking in the group, showing he wasn't Japanese, but his dark green eyes weren't common either. His medium colored skin looked great beside his black muscle shirt, leather pants, and leather boots. His belt was simple, black leather and silver buckle, though something about him just caught Chiharu, they imagined his eyes.

Last, however, were the two most gorgeous women they'd seen other than themselves, Mei Lin was visibly Chinese, her broad straight black hair pulled into buns on either side of her head with hair still coming from them to her waist. Her bright garnet eyes glittering like gemstones, and her medium tanned skin showing off with glitter, her top showed enough skin to get by, her tight skirt clinging to her thighs, only covering what was needed. She wasn't fully dressed to impress, but her legs did get her enough attention. Maemimi, however, had Sakura's envy, her long dark brown hair pulled into those thousands of tiny braids and tied up with her black headband, her dark skin shining in the lights, metallic eyes shadowed by her black eyelashes, her leather clothes sticking tightly to her body, and black heels lethal if need be. She was mysterious, and beautiful all at the same time. But she had Touya's eyes all over her, sure he'd danced with her, but he obviously didn't know her, though it would be smart, seeing as they'd gotten up close and lethally personal.

"Syaoran, Mei Lin, and Yuekito just came in from China, Takashi from Spain, Yuki from Ireland, Eriol from London, and Maemimi from Tuscany," Tomoyo said breaking the long silence hastily.

"Um, you guys can use our nicknames, for those of us with really long stupid first names. So here's the easy version, Sy, Yue, Tak, and Mimi. Trust me, it'll get tiring saying names that long all the time," Maemimi suddenly spoke up catching everyone's attention, her Japanese wasn't very perfect, but it was enough to pass, obviously she wasn't highly fluent in it.

"So what're you all doing here in good 'ol Tokyo?" Touya questioned as they looked at them everyone suddenly looking to the dead silent Syaoran, who didn't budge, Eriol talking for him.

"My oh so silent cousin was sent here by his mother to try and stop being so locked up and maybe find someone to be friends with, we just came along for support, plus most of us know others that live here," Eriol stated nudging his cousin roughly as he glared at him, the waitress bringing another round of drinks.

After about two hours of conversation, Tomoyo drug the other girls downstairs to dance, Mimi running into someone clumsily before he grabbed her around the waist and didn't let her go. Takashi and Touya flinched before she kneed him in an unpleasant place and pushed him back kicking high into the air with both legs flipping in the air back flipping landing softly on her heels and one hand, the drunken man falling into a chair neatly stuck in slow motion. Mei Lin smiled clapping before Mimi stood up and made sure her belt didn't move before walking up to the other girls.

****

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first one after I just got my DSL back. Regardless, I'm working hard and long on these, so everyone be happy. Kidding… I hope you all liked it, and there's more to come Chapter 2. - Shattered Alchemist**


	3. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters; they all belong to Clamp, not me, except everything else, plot, non CCS chars, etc.

****

**Author's Note: I know I leave these at the bottom usually, but I must put it up here to inform you. I wrote this one listening to pure theme song music. I have the Card Captor Sakura, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, Malice Mizer, Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto, and Samurai Champloo going on over here, and if I can ever get on the other site I can get Gravitation, Full Metal Alchemist and all that good stuff. I'm an anime freak, but the Card Captor music is making me bounce and I'm afraid of how messed up I'll get from it. Hehe, well here's the story everybody. - Shattered Alchemist**

****

**Shattered Lovers**

****

By: Shattered Alchemist

2

Mimi slung her head, braids flying high as Sakura practically squealed, she'd been a cheerleader in school and it was easier to move with Mimi than Tomoyo, because she didn't simply rely on her hips, she used her entire body. Twisting and turning, they were entangled one moment and moving identically the next, it was the dance of hearts, so emotional but careless all at once. The other girls finally joined in as the DJ fired up a more cheerleader-type song, the seven moving easy, Sakura in the center of the V they'd made; Tomoyo to her right, and Mimi to the left. They all moved the exact same, some of the moves being easier for them than others, it all held more meaning than a lot of people saw, but there was nothing wrong with that.

_

* * *

Bring, bring, bring!_ Sakura groaned angrily grabbing her ringing phone on her nightstand before hearing her brother shouting on the other end about the papers and he was on his way in five minutes. She climbed out of her bed and walked into her bathroom seeing how hung over she really looked, grabbing her silk robe and slippers she shuffled quietly into the kitchen making a new pot of coffee. Downing her hang over remedies she opened the door for Touya as he stormed to the couch where she'd sat back down.

"_WHAT_ is that Sakura!" Touya shouted as she held her head with one hand, her coffee in the other. "Have you lost your mind! Dad reads all of these magazines! You think he won't see it!"

"No more yelling please, thank you," Sakura said sipping her coffee before picking up a copy of the magazine in front of her blinking slowly. "OH MY!"

There on the cover was Sakura fully pushed against Syaoran Li, who was better known than he'd ever been. The press had already dug up his past and various other things on him within the hours of early printing. Flipping to the article Sakura saw her worst horrors, pictures of her friends and herself all over the group of men, Tomoyo and Sakura, and Mimi and Sakura, all of them up close and too personal. Looking at the article she began reading in terror.

****

**_Up Close and a Bit too Personal_**

_On August 22, last night, our young Miss Sakura Kinomoto was found at the new club, X-Elixir, in downtown Tokyo with her best friends, and a few more. It seemed she and her best friend, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, the head of the best fashion line in Japan and China, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the leader of the Somi line in England, was ready to get a little dirty with her friend. Though she wasn't the only one, Miss Kinomoto was soon spotted with the rising star, Mister Syaoran Li only a few moments later. Bodies meshed together, they were inseparable by anyone, their drinks having gone straight to their heads. Sources have said that Mr. Li is here in Tokyo on a simple business trip; to restart what his father died trying to finish. The Li Empire is well known in Hong Kong, but after the Senior Mr. Li's death, the Empire disappeared, the young cousin, Mei Lin Li, getting into mischief every once in a while. According to our insiders, Miss Sakura and Mr. Li may become a couple, regardless of Li's high criminal attempted record, and natural bad boy appearance. Though, only a few hours later, Sakura was spotted with the now identified; Maemimi Yamazaki, though there's a scandal in this girl. Not only is she a glittering diamond in the rough, but a child born out of wedlock by the high ranked Scientist, Yoshi Yamazaki. Mimi and Sakura were seen dancing until the night's end rubbing up to one another, like two cat's still afraid to find their way to the reproduction system._

"How could they do this?" Sakura asked, stopping, refusing to skim through any more of the article, Touya handing her the MusicScene magazine. A picture of him and Mimi on the front, his hand just below and between Mimi's breasts, the other holding her left hip, his head nuzzled in her neck, it was the final position of their dance, snapped just before the bright lights shining on them dispersed. Sakura didn't wish to even skim the article, instead she finished her coffee and raced to her room pulling on an outfit toned far down, practically hiding her face, which was her point. Touya pulled his cap and sunglasses back on, Sakura's more lower classed clothes sneaking them out the back easily, Touya letting her jump into his car, the two driving to Tomoyo's where the rest of the girls were waiting, hopping inside.

* * *

Stopping in a middle class town, there was a long street, narrow, but it held enough small two story houses to get people by with ease. At the end, however, was a large garage, moving swiftly Touya pulled up to the garage, looking around taking in the various things. It was basically a remake of a burned down one story warehouse. The aluminum siding didn't do much, though the inside was set up highly Chinese in relation, the office holding a relaxing aura to it. Looking just through the windows, Mei Lin could be seen shouting into the cordless phone on her shoulder as she did her nails. The doors to the garage were open, cars sitting inside, over the doors was the large, spray painted, graffiti sign: Yin and Yang - House of Automotives. 

The girls got out of the sports cars they were in looking around before taking a step back hearing a loud blast of music, the song impossible to understand only for a moment, before Touya recognized it as Malice Mizer. Stepping into the doorway of the garage, the seven walked out, Yuki, Takashi, Yue, and two unknown people; all wearing gray or faded out blue overall suits, Syaoran and Eriol in more dressy clothes for a place like this. Mimi wasn't visible, though one of the people in a gray heavy suit smacked Takashi over the head before welding something together. Then after a moment Tomoyo ran into the shop and hugged Eriol, who swiftly caught her returning the embrace.

They all turned, the welder continuing before they were all working, the girls just happily watching them work up a sweat, Touya sitting with them, not being too great with cars. The welder disappeared before Yuki backed up from his engine and the hood suddenly popped down, the bright eyed Mimi sitting on it with a knee on either side of her head grinning goofily. She handed him a soda which he snatched away from her before Takashi pulled her off the car hood and Yue grabbed her around her waist making her squeal kicking her legs. Eriol and Syaoran had changed and joined in the fun, before the extra boy and Yuki grabbed a barrel of water making her squirm, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, and Yue holding her before they all were soaked with water. Mimi screamed shaking her head and kicking, slipping out of the boy's reach, slipping on her boots, she quickly pulled the suit off to keep her clothes from getting wet, standing back up in a pair of black boots, tiny blue jean shorts, white belt, and a light red top cut off a few inches below her bust.

Touya's jaw dropped as she winked suddenly smiling, her now soaked through overalls lying on the ground. Sakura closed Touya's mouth before Mimi jumped up and one of the trucks climbing up to the hood and turning a water hose on full blast spraying the group down. Finally everyone else jumped up and dove into the wet fun, Mei Lin even coming out to play in the water. It was fun in the sun, the girls screaming when they got wet before spraying the boys who were laughing the entire time.

Mimi slid across the hood of a car falling into Touya giggling before looking at him, the two locking eyes slowly, it was almost frightening to her, and how she was sitting on his lap before Takashi suddenly sprayed them both, Mimi jumping up quickly. It was every man for himself before the boys were disarmed and the girl had buckets and hoses. But none of them knew someone was watching them, taking photos of the fun, and several of Tomoyo slipping under Eriol on cars and kissing him. It had turned into an all out sport after an hour, and then the group closed the shop and headed out for the beach for more fun.

Mimi and Mei Line supplied the girls with bathing suits, before everyone piled up in the cars, Mei Lin, Yuki, Mimi, Yue, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, and the other boy, however, hopped on motorcycles to lead the way, the group speeding off down the highway. They were all happy as they sped toward the beach, the motorcycles acting practically like an escort for the others, Touya and Rika had to park while the bikes waited, everyone picking a bike to hop on before they pulled up on the beach and parked. When Touya and the others had first arrived it was about business, now it was all fun in the sun.

* * *

After the sun went down, the pier lit up, but they were still on the beach, Tomoyo and the other girls laughing and joking throwing things on a fire getting it started, Syaoran, however, trailed off from the group, and Sakura decided to go try and talk to him. Catching up to him, she wrapped her arms around herself, her pink bikini not doing much for warmth, though she didn't mind walking and talking, cold or not. 

"Something wrong?" she asked looking at him as he blinked looking over at her, she'd obviously surprised him.

"Not really, just thinking."

"What about?"

"About everything my father lost because of his death and my young age, if I'd been as old as my sisters he wouldn't have lost anything, they were all old enough to take care of things, but I wasn't."

"Wow! Kind of a lot of pressure then, huh?"

"A little bit, what about you?" he asked walking with his hands in the pockets on his dry trunks.

"I've had people baby me my whole life because of Touya and his big successes, but I guess it's still hard, staying out of the bad press and everything. Always being alone without anyone to really care about me the way I wish I had a lot of the time," Sakura said looking down as the two sat, Syaoran laying his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm as she smiled in thanks.

"Same here, I haven't been in a decent relationship in my entire life, but I've never really been as high maintenance as you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not trying to offend you, it's just, well look… You have your own page in every magazine in the eastern countries, everyone knows you, you have your own driver, a whole floor in a bachelor/bachelorette pad establishments in town. You have it made in the shade for the most part, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth," Syaoran said as Sakura blinked, he was right, she'd always gotten whatever she wanted, except normality.

"It's not that great though…"

"What do you mean?"

"I get tired of having everything I want, tired of people listening to me; I'm tired of being some little princess. I want to fight with someone, I want to be treated like any average person, and I want to feel human, not like I'm forced into superiority!"

"There! We'll make you regular yet!" Syaoran teased before the two looked at each other, they'd talked before for a while, but now was the first time they'd been alone. Sakura's cheeks turned bright pink as Syaoran's fingers gently brushed against her cheek, he'd gotten so close she could feel his breath, it smelled like spices, all the sweet ones, cinnamon mostly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips brushing against hers, the brushes feeling like a rough toothbrush, but sending fire through her blood.

Then it happened, his mouth locked with hers, his lips were rough, practically calloused, but they felt like magic against her pedal smooth ones. The kiss deepened after a few moments, tongues slowly, gently exploring, shyly; he tasted like cinnamon, sweet and spicy cinnamon. Her lips like rose pedals, taste like sweet sugar; they were lost in each other, how they smelled was how they tasted. Sakura's hand gently held his neck, his gently holding her cheek before she slipped under him both their eyes closed. Then it was sudden, she felt something sharp in his mouth, like a razor blade, but she didn't taste metal until her bottom lip bled slightly, then she pulled back gasping.

That was when she finally saw it, glittering fangs in his mouth, eyes turning a brighter gold; Sakura backed up before stopping looking at him again. What was he? Could she even find the question? She was scared but it only made her want to embrace the danger of it, and she did, kissing him again, harder this time, ignoring the fear…

****

**Author's Note: I know its kind'a hard to follow, but you realize if you're really drunk you can't coherently remember _everything_ you did the night before. Well, none of them on Sakura's end remembered dancing like they were in the magazine, but everyone on Syaoran's side does. Everything will unfold better, I promise, this wasn't really forced, just sloppier I could suppose, but I'll make up for it, 'cause I don't have enough time to re-write it. Chapter 3 underway! - Shattered Alchemist**


End file.
